D-O's, or DIO's, List Of Ideas
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: Synopsis/Plot: Basically here I, Danmaku-OverLord or D-O (DIO), will put any sudden ideas/challenges I have in mind but sadly I lack the time in doing. These ideas are up to adoption if you want them, but I would love it if you could first PM me about the idea, or ideas, that you want so that we may discuss the terms.
1. Naruto X RWBY 1

**Danmaku-OverLord/D-O/DIO's List Of Ideas**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Varies...

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **Basically here I, Danmaku-OverLord or D-O (DIO), will put any sudden ideas/challenges I have in mind but sadly I lack the time in doing. These ideas are up to adoption if you want them, but I would love it if you could first PM me about the idea, or ideas, that you want so that we may discuss the terms.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _The Respective Series Used Here Belongs To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Idea/Challenge #1: Team MNMA (Menma)**

 **-Serie(S):** Naruto  & RWBY. Elements of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/JJBA (Mostly Parts 3, 4, 5 and 6).

 **-Synopsis/Plot:** **SLIGHT AU! SOME OC AND OOC! Inspired by some of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Fics. Upon his death, The 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki thought that he was going to reunite with his family in the Pure Land, yet he found himself assigned to a mission given by the Shinigami to save another world, mainly due to some unexpected twist, alongside his two counterparts, Menma Namikaze from the Limited Tsukoyomi and Mecha Naruto, whom finally stopped functioning as a toy after his death, and also his own counterpart from that world, one redhead named Arashi Kazama. Oh well, at least he gets to kick ass in the new world.**

 **-Pairing(S): ** POSSIBLE Naruto X Harem.

 **Chapter 0: A New Chance?!**

 **(Afterlife)**

"So...is this what comes after death? Geez, I don't see why many people complain about this..." Deadpanned an old man in his late 100's, with short spiky white hair, a wrinkled yet still handsome face with blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and a small smile. He wore a white and red cloak with the kanji for 7th on his back, with an orange and black long-sleeved shirt below, black pants and black toad sandals on his feet.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki, the once great Ninja Hero of the Shinobi World that succeeded at his life goal of becoming Hokage and having a great family, finally dying in his 200 years, and out of choice when he could have, theoretically, chosen to keep living with his Biju's chakra, the Senjutsu, Asura's mark and even the medical advances made by Orochimaru and Kabuto. But he didn't had any regrets, welcoming death as if said deity was an old friend, which in a weird way was true.

"Now then, where am I supposed to go to the Pure Land? I made Hinata-chan wait long enough!" Complained the old hero before a chuckle was heard, making him turn and face a small, wooden doll toy that looked like a mechanical version of what he used to look like in his late teenager years. "Mecha Naruto?! How did you get here?!"

"I let myself be put off to follow you and make sure you got to Miss Hinata..." Answered back Mecha Naruto, a copy of him made by Orochimaru and used by the Akatsuki before he and Hinata managed to free him from their control at the cost of his original body. "Besides, without you living things would have gotten quite boring back there..."

Naruto just chuckled, knowing that the mechanical copy was quite the Tsundere when showing how much he cared for his friends. "Fair enough, so any idea of where should we go?"

"I would like to know that as well..." Said a sudden third voice similar to theirs, but a bit more rough as the surprised duo looked at the source; Which was another old man similar to Naruto, but he had black hair instead of blonde and red where orange should be on his clothes. His coat was also black instead of white and in red kanji had the words Captain Commander put on the back.

"Who are you?!" Demanded the aged kage, to which his doppelganger smirked amused before he showed a fox mask, making the blonde's eyes widen considerably! "Y-You're-!"

"Yup, Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, the former ANBU Captain Commander of my world..." Chuckled the now revealed Menma as he relished the looks of disbelief sent at him.

"H-How are you here?! I thought you were an illusion created by Obito!" Gaped Naruto in surprise as Mecha was looking between both men curious.

"Actually that masked bastard just made, even if unknowingly, a portal that connected to our worlds with that defective jutsu of his, so I'm as real as you..." Answered simply Menma before continuing. "As for why I'm here, I don't know because in one moment I was ready to meet my family on the other side after choosing my successor, yet here I am now..."

"So who brought us here then?" Mecha asked the question going through their minds when a sudden voice was heard:

 **"I did..."** That made the trio turn to the new source, revealed to be a giant purple skeletal figure with long white and spiky hair, black and yellow eyes, black curse marks going through it's body, a giant daito wrapped on it's fanged mouth, red beads among both arms, and simply wore a white kimono. This was the Shinigami, the God of Death of the Shinobi world.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" Gasped the now nervous trio, before bowing down as Naruto asked. "W-Why did you summoned us?!"

 **"Because I need you three for a very important task..."** Answered the death deity seriously, making the three whisked males serious as well as curious. **"If you complete this task, you'll be granted access to your respective Pure Lands and be able to join your families..."**

"S-So what is this task about?" Asked Menma curious.

 **"You see, in another realm called Remnant, your counterpart there, one Arashi Kazama-"** Then he showed the image of a young boy of 16 with spiky yet tame red hair, purple eyes, fair skin and whisker marks similar to theirs. **"-will be killed on his youth before he's able to help that land's protectors save his world from a very dangerous threat, which is why I need your help for you'll be able to help Arashi survive long enough to help fulfill this task..."** Said the Shinigami before telling the ninjas about Remnant, the Grimms, the Hunters, the Aura, the Semblances, the Faunus and all that was needed to help them complete the job. **"Do you understand?"**

"H-Hai!" Answered the surprised trio as one, thinking about what they would do if they accepted the mission as Naruto then asked. "What about our Kuramas and our Chakra? Will we keep them?"

 **"Yes you will, but they will be severely limited when compared to when you three were alive due to the fact that the inhabitants of Remnant lack Chakra Coils, which you will have upon your reincarnation, and aren't as strong and resistant when compared to the Shinobies...So will you accept this task?"** Finished the deity seriously as the foxy trio looked at each other before nodding. **"Good, now just cross this portal and you shall be reborn. Also you will have a psychic link between you three, allowing you to communicate with your minds even if far away. Now go!"**

And so, the trio went through the portal made my the Death God's blade.

 **(Remnant Hospital)**

 _'OK...Where am I now?'_ Thought Naruto as he had trouble opening his eyes but saw a light getting closer alongside some sounds. _'Oh crap! Please don't tell me this is what I think this is?!'_

Sadly for the blond, it was indeed a birth as with a final push, he was brought into the new world by his new mother!

"Congrats Ms. Whirlpool! It's a healthy faunus boy!" Said the doctor holding the now baby Naruto, whom was a baby fox faunus!

 _'Well...hope the others are having better luck...'_ Thought Naruto awkwardly.

 **(Cabin In The Forest)**

 _'Fucking E-Ranked Luck! Why did my so called new mother had to be a psycho?!'_ Mentally cursed the now reborn Menma as his cat ears twitched, with him looking hollowly at his "mother", whom happened to be a beautiful woman with long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and wore a yukata as she was panting from having given birth yet again.

"Well then, I'll have to raise you now until you're old enough to join the tribe..." Mused the woman as Menma cursed yet again in his head, recognizing the smell around her of that of blood.

 **(Laboratory In Atlas)**

 _'I did not see this coming...'_ Thought Mecha Naruto, as he glanced around in his new "body", which was yet incomplete as he stared at several scientists and a harsh looking man in the back in a white uniform.

D-O/DIO: So...yeah, Naruto is now with his new mother, who is the Remnant version of Kushina, while Menma has become Raven's second child (the poor sap) and Meka, formerly Mecha Naruto, is now a robot made by Atlas before Penny. As for the Team:

-Team MNMA/Menma: Menma Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Meka Kikai (Mecha Machine AKA Mecha Naruto), Arashi Kazama.

Naruto Uzumaki:

-Species: Fox Faunus.

-Hair: Blond. Spiky, stopping at neck.

-Eyes: Blue. (Turns Yellow-Orange when using Semblance)

-Semblance: Time Acceleration.

Menma Namikaze:

-Species: Cat Faunus.

-Hair: Black. Spiky, stopping at neck.

-Eyes: Red.

-Semblance: Time Erasure.

Meka Kikai:

-Species: Robot/Android (Real). Wolf Faunus (Fake).

-Hair: White. Spiky, stopping at neck.

-Eyes: Blue. (Turns Red-Orange when using Semblance)

-Semblance: Time Loop (Real, Up to 30 Seconds). Bomb Transmutation (Fake).

Arashi Kazama:

-Species: Human.

-Hair: Red. Spiky, stopping at neck.

-Eyes: Purple.

-Semblance: Time Stop (Up to 10 Seconds).


	2. DXD X-Over

**Danmaku-OverLord/D-O/DIO's List Of Ideas**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Varies...

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **Basically here I, Danmaku-OverLord or D-O (DIO), will put any sudden ideas/challenges I have in mind but sadly I lack the time in doing. These ideas are up to adoption if you want them, but I would love it if you could first PM me about the idea, or ideas, that you want so that we may discuss the terms.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _The Respective Series Used Here Belongs To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Idea/Challenge #2: Dragon X Dragons**

 **-Serie(S):** High School DXD. Elements Of Other Series.

 **-Synopsis/Plot:** **SLIGHT AU! SOME OC AND OOC! Inspired by some "Ise running away after being insulted by everyone". Here after a series of unfortunate events, one Issei Hyoudou somehow found himself in the boundaries between dimensions and taken in by some familiars yet different faces. Now can this unfortunate boy heal his harmed heart and find a way back home?**

 **-Pairing(S): _POSSIBLE Issei X Harem._**

 **(?)**

 _'Damn it...'_ Issei thought to himself as he groggily woke up, wondering why he was knocked out before it all rushed back at him!

 _'Idiot!'_

 _'Issei, you are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you...why can't you understand Rias' feelings?!'_

 _'That wasn't right Issei. That, exactly that. You...I can understand very well what the girls are going through.'_

 _'Exactly. It is natural for Rias and Asia to get mad.'_

 _'Even I, who is dense at these sort of things, thought you were a bit off, Issei.'_

 _'Mou! Issei sure is a no-no! Poor Rias!'_

 _'...You are the worst.'_

 _'Um, yes, I think you are very bad.'_

 _'Um, this is the fault of me and my mother, right? I'm sorry.'_

 _'This isn't your fault Ravel. Issei is most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing, between Rias and himself until now.'_

 _'...Will you die for me, please?'_

 _'Stop it! STOP IT!'_ He mumbled mentally before yelling "STOP IT! **STOP IT! STOOOOOP IIIIT!"** He finished with a roar as a dark red aura was covering him and, unknown to him, his hair was turning white.

But then-

 ***SMACK!* "OW!"**

-Issei, now back to normal, was holding his head before he asked out-loud what was that.

 **{Partner! How glad you're back to normal!}** Ddraig's voice said to Issei relieved, who then looked to his left arm to see the Boosted Gear, which now had several black lines across it.

"Ddraig...w-what happened?" Issei asked curious and confused. "Was all that...just a dream?" He asked hopeful that he wasn't insulted by his comrades.

 **{Sorry Partner, but it was all real...}** Ddraig answered with a serious tone. **{After running away, you got involved in a fight with several thugs in front of many people because you accidentally threw off their motorcycles off their parking lot so that you could bring their attention to you and allow some kendo girls that they were harassing to get away.}**

Issei chuckled in amusement at that old cliche before he asked "Then what next?" with some anxiety.

 **{Well, while normally you would have beat them without trying, the troubled state you were in caused them to overpower you and attack you, yet those attacks didn't hurt...then some of them began to insult you before trying to go after the kendo girls and you snapped, beating them up and ALMOST unleashing the Juggernaut Drive...}**

Issei's blood went cold as his look changed to that of horror. "I...I WHAT?!"

 **{You heard me, Partner. And the aura you unleashed was not only felt by all supernatural creatures in Japan but also seen even by those who weren't aware of magic or the supernatural at all...which also included some news reporters...}**

"W-WHAT?!" Screamed the poor boy as his eye pupils shrank in despair. "T-Then WHAT DDRAIG?! D-DID I-?!"

 **{CALM DOWN!}** The roar of the Welsh Dragon managed to snap Issei out of his state. **{Luckily before you could have unleashed that form, you were sucked by a portal crack that appeared in front of you. Then upon arriving to this place you fainted.}**

"I-I see..." He muttered in a calmer tone as he looked around and saw that the place seemed to be desolate and the skies were of a...rainbow color that keep on changing like an everlasting kaleidoscope of colors. "A-Are we...on the Dimensional Gap?"

 **{No, we aren't there...yet this place feels not only like it...but also VERY familiar somehow...}** Ddraig answered with a mix of seriousness and wonder.

"T-Then...what is this place?!" Issei asked to himself, but suddenly a voice out of nowhere answered in a deep, elegant and, somewhat British or English, gentlemen tone:

"We art in the Prime Za Warrudo, Issei Hyoudou of Realm #13254760..."

"W-WHO SAID THAT?!" Issei said in shock as he looked around in a hasty fighting position.

"Upwards, Issei Hyoudou of universe #13254760...or perhaps should I call thou...ah yes! What about Young Hybrid?" The voice's commentary made Issei, albeit confused, look up before he and even Ddraig gasped in shock at what they saw.

In front of them, technically upwards, stood an cloaked figure wearing a black medieval coat that covered most of his, the voice being masculine giving away the gender, body yet showed black armor similar to a humanoid dragon...albeit, uncannily enough, more similar to Issei's own Scale Mail armor, with aquamarine jewels instead of green and bronze parts instead of the golden ones from the Scale Mail, and on top of his head he wore a classic hat from the old ages, yet they could see a black painted version of the Scale Mail's helmet, albeit this one was more demonic with monster teeths that would match those of an EVA unit from a certain manga that Issei read once, long spiky dark brown, almost black, hair that stopped at mid back with some red streaks that looked like dried blood, and yellow eyes so intense that even Ddraig felt like they were prey to the...M-Monster that stood upon them!

"W-W-Who...W-what ARE you?!" Issei could finally ask to the dark looking doppelganger version of his Balance Breaker mode, whom merely chuckled in amusement, and indirectly proved both boy and dragon that the teeth WERE real.

"Alright then, Young Hybrid. I'll introduce myself..." And with that he fell to the ground like nothing and before Issei could blink the being was now in front of him, making him flinch from seeing the demonic black Victorian version of his Balance Breaker so close. "I go by many names; The Dark One, The Dark Dragoon, The God-Eater, The Avenging Nightmare, Descendant of Mr. Jekyll Hyde, and The Strongest Being In The World, but..."

Then the being' armor transformed into a black smokin suit wore by businessmen, yet Issei and Ddraig could only look in shock as they saw the helmet changing into a mirror reflection of Issei's own face, yet with dark gray to almost black skin, sharp teeth like the EVAS, dark rings around his eyes, and hollow yellow eyes that looked amused. "But thou may call me the Issei Hyoudou of universe #80081655...or better yet, you!^^" He finished cheerfully.

"H-HOW CAN YOU BE M-ME?!" Cried out Issei in horror and shock as he saw his...counterpart with dread. "A-and what is this place anyway?!"

The other Issei merely sighed in amusement as he told himself "I can't believe that I used to be like thou before...How much time has changed this one truly..."

 **{Hey! At least answer my Partner's question!}** Called Ddraig, making the other Issei recover himself and nod amused.

"Of course, of course Ddraig Y Goch...or was it Y Ddraig Goch? Or perhaps Ddraig Y Gwynt? Or even Y DDRAIG GOCH DDYRY CYCHWYN? Anyway, for thou questions in reverse order; First, we art in the Prime World, or Prime Za Warrudo as I call it, the center of the Multiverse!" He exclaimed at the end as he pointed upwards, and both Issei and Ddraig looked upwards in shock as they saw many portal cracks of multiple colors showing many things, including several versions of themselves!

'What...' Issei began as he looked at a crack that showed him and Yuu-Raynare standing in front of Azazel as the latter introduced something in his counterpart, whom then glowed in a deep purple aura before 4 black angel wings grew from his back!

 _ **(In...)**_ Ddraig said mentally as he stared at an alternate version of himself and Albion fighting against the 3 Factions like they had done before their deaths and sealing on their Sacred Gears, yet this time it was different as Tiamat attacked, forcing God and the Maous to back away before Tannin arrived alongside the remaining Dragon Kings, including the Evil Dragon Vitra, and many more dragons including evil ones like Grendel, Crom Cuach, and even both Ophis and Great Red appeared and together they helped his and Albion's counterparts overrun, defeat and eventually annihilate all 3 Factions!

"The..." Issei whispered as he saw another portal where another counterpart of his was cuddling with Aika, who now wore a more provocative outfit that would have made his older self drool all over like a pervert, yet Issei flinched when he saw his counterpart, somehow against all logic, glare at him with a look that reminded the poor boy of a pissed off Yandere!

 **{Hell...}** Gaped Ddraig as he saw another counterpart of his fighting against a younger version of his partner, whom was also fighting against all the other wielders' souls before eventually the younger Issei defeated all the souls and his counterpart followed by transforming into a Scale Mail armor with Wings that looked so beautiful and powerful to belong to a mere dragon!

"IS..." Issei cried as he saw yet another counterpart of his wear a spider like outfit, similar to an american comic he read once, and quickly defeat Riser by webbing him until he couldn't get out and then seeing him get hugged by a happy Rias and her peerage!

 **{GOING...}** Ddraig growled as he saw a counterpart of his partner wearing the Divine Dividing fight against some sort of virtual monster alongside many other people wearing some strange clothes and wielding some weapons whom were also lead by a brunette female in a white and red outfit, a black haired...girl? boy? wearing black clothes and a serious looking brunette man with red armor and a giant shield and blade!

 **{"ON?!"}** They both roared in disbelief as they saw one last counterpart of Issei transform into a red-brown scaled medieval dragon, yet again similar to a Fire Dragon from another manga about dragon slayers, in front of a more female looking Ddraig before those two proceed to...Oh God! O_o

"MY EYES!"/ **{I SO DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!}** They cried out in disbelieve and repulsion with a mix of a blush and a grimace before they heard a laugh, and glared at the source, who was a VERY amused dark counterpart of Issei.

"Sorry, sorry...it's just that...thou reactions...how amusing indeed!" He chuckled some more before he continued. "Anyway, for thou second question; Thou may call me...Dark Dragoon, or DD for short..." Finished the now named Dark Dragon/DD.

"A-Anyway, how can you be me?!" Issei asked as he tried to forget what he saw in all those cracks, ESPECIALLY the last part. True that it was cool that one counterpart of his could become a dragon and all...yet the female Ddraig was a bit...strange...and don't get him started on THAT GOD SCARING SCENE!

 **{DAMN IT PARTNER! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT!}** Cried out the embarrassed Ddraig, whom couldn't believe that there was something FAR more shocking AND embarrassing than that GODDAMNED nickname of Oppai Dragon! **{JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, YOU DRAGOON!}**

"Alright alright...Geez, didn't thou learned modals or even chivalry?" He spoke while shaking his head. "Yet again...this version of mine must be still a poor pervert...or WAS a pervert. And also chivalry isn't so successful today nowadays..."

Meanwhile both Issei and Ddraig were so close to snapping at how Dragoon keep comically missing the point, yet the mentioned shook his head and then said "Anyway, for thou question, I am the Issei Hyoudou of the realm #8008135, whom after...let's say certain events, decided to travel through dimensions alongside some comrades, yet due to an unexpected malfunction we ended up in this earth and after learning as much as we could and deduce where we were, we decided to live here and help this planet be rebuild so that other realms can also be recovered. And yes, we have successfully managed to figure out how to travel between dimensions without any trouble, yet for any new realm we make sure of sending a drone to look first because...let's be honest, would thou go to a realm full of tentacles straight out of a H-rated japanese doujin or movie?!" He finished in disgust as both Issei and Ddraig got green at the idea before they all shook their heads and focused back on the main point.

"I-I see...Two more questions please...D-dragoon-san." Issei sighed in relief upon seeing Dragoon nod before the latter said "No san please, just Dragoon...", as the former then asked; "Anyway, my questions are; Why did you tried to travel between dimensions? And who else came with you?"

"Hmmm...for your first question...let's say that after many years of homing my skills and powers, I got curious to see what was on other worlds and after meeting with those whom I consider my comrades, we agreed to try an experimental machine...yet something backfired and next thing we know, were in the root of the multiverse...or was it the omniverse? I don't remember..." Issei sweat-dropped briefly at that before he focused back in wonder to the new information he was learning as Ddraig was using 'his' influence on the Boosted Gear to record the information learned. "As for your second question...what if I show thou instead?" He offered as he raised his left arm for a handshake, which Issei hesitantly took in a hold of acceptance before they were walking to Dragoon's "home. "


End file.
